


Experiment Entry #6

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #6

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #6.**

**Date: October 30th 1994.**

Closing time finally came, I managed to hide out in the Chemist lab from the night guards.

Now I just had to find a way to the basement. Elevators were definitely out of the question, so stairs were my best option...

As long and time consuming as they were.

Thank goodness there’s maps all around the building.

 

After about an hour or two, I finally found the records room, though due to it being locked, I did have to resort to busting the door in, my arm still stings from it…

I had to hide from nearby guards though, I should’ve figured they’d hear someone snooping around, luckily they didn’t find me, so with them gone, I started looking around.

As the name of the room says, there are various records of experiments done here over the years, what a find! I knew I’d find something on the collaboration now.

 

...And boy did I.


End file.
